Currently, the traditional method for teaching music to children and beginners is based, like for any language, on learning and recognizing the different musical notes, the position thereof in the stave, the sound they represent by means of the emission thereof by a musical instrument, normally the sound of a piano, and based on this memorizing individual elements, musical scales, chords, their combinations and starting to read phrases, melodies, etc.
Today, children are especially used to handling programmed electronic apparatuses, in which they quickly receive a large amount of visual, sound, agility and early response stimuli. All this leads to the aforementioned methods being a tedious and boring task for children, so many decide to abandon a subject which initially attracted them.
For the purpose of facilitating learning, the inventor himself already designed in the year 1984 games and implements which livened up this process, the starting point of which is a board divided into portions and into a series of circular sectors which are in turn divided into concentric annular portions, and respectively including boxes with the musical notes which the child memorizes by playing.
For the purpose of stimulating and facilitating the learning of music, the creator of the present invention is not aware of the existence of any musical instruments or toys with the considerations of the musical stave reader for children which enables the material option of playing melodic sounds by pressing on the notation itself of the stave.